Day By Day
by graydomus
Summary: After getting kicked out of their homes for being gay, Mordecai and Rigby lived on the streets. Hopping from job to job and home to home, but will that all change when they starting working for the local park? Will they be able to keep their relationship under wraps? Will enemies from their past come back? Will they get the happy ending they strive for? Morby humanized
1. Dirty

**Dirty**

Rigby's POV:

We took the job. We really didn't have any other choice. Both of us were in desperate need of something edible and a some what sturdy roof over our heads. I don't think I'd eaten anything at all that day. Yeah we really needed money.

The two of us sat not so securely in the back of a pretty worn golfcart. I did my best to take in the passing scenery. Not that I actually gave a shit about nature, I just wanted an idea about what my next home would look like. The last one hadn't been the best, but definitely not the worst. I shivered just thinking about our past residences.

"You cold?" Mordecai questioned softly.

"No, I'm good." I answered back matching his volume.

Satisfied with that he returned his gaze forward and I shifted back to the trees and bushes. The foliage was beginning to lose it's leaves as we headed deeper and deeper into fall. The different shades of reds and yellows were pretty I'd amendment but I found myself getting bored after a few short minutes.

In need for a fresh source for entertainment I let my eyes wander to the man in the front set driving. Our new boss, Benson.

I could tell he was a little on the fence about us. He didn't really know what to think when two scruffy, dirty, homely looking kids appeared at the hiring both set up near the front gate of the park. Both half pleading for work, noless. I mentally chuckled. We didn't make a very good first impression.

The guy was in his maybe early forties, but could pass for like late fifties. His hairline was receding faster than the Colorado River and his face was graced with more creases than I could count. I guessed the culprit behind this rapid aging was stress related.

His plain white shirt and thin, black tie hung loosely on his skinny frame. He stood at maybe 5"8 with Mordecai a couple inches taller. Still he towered over me, as most people do. At a whopping 5"1 it's hard to come by someone over 15 who's _not _taller you.

I noticed a clipboard placed carefully on the passenger seat.

"_Damn, this guy needs a life," _I thought to myself. Before I could whisper it to Mordecai a building came into view.

The teal, three story, house was perched on a small hill, with stairs leading up to the doorway. Complete with a garage, a wrap around porch, and plenty of windows. It by far exceeded my expectations. Then again my expectations were relatively low for I didn't want to get my hopes up, but there was no need for that now. This was pretty sweet. I could tell Mordecai was just as delighted when I saw a smile spread on his face.

"Ok here we are," Benson says while bring the cart to a stop just in front of the steps, "Follow me."

We shuffle out quickly, eager to see the room we were promised in our contracted. Benson showed us the downstairs then the top floor, even the attic. Finally he brought us to a closed door at the end of the upstairs hallway.

"This is _your_ room," he said as he slowly turned the knob, confused as to why we were acting like five year olds on Christmas morning. It was just a room after all, an empty, bare-walled room. But to us it was so much more. It was a place for just for us.

When the door opened we both bolted in. The was no furniture, not even a bedside table, only a window but still we believed it was awesome. We stood in amazement looking around the square space.

Benson watched us from the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it seems the of you like it," he said, "You will have to furnish it yourself, of course."

"That's totally fine," the two of us shouted in unison. Benson looked a little taken back by our eagerness.

"Um… well then… ok. You two get comfortable. You start tomorrow morning so be on the steps outside by nine am, sharp," he said starting to backout of the room, "Mordecai and… Ricky, right?"

I grimaced and Mordecai burst into laughter.

"It's Rigby," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Haha, sorry, Rigby," the man said, trying out the name for himself, "I'll try not to forget that."

Benson then left leaving us alone.

"Dude I can not _believe_ we got this job. This fucking rocks!" Mordecai yelled once he was sure our boss was gone and the door was shut.

"Dude fuck yeah!" I yelled back. We high fived then dropped to the ground side by side.

"Just imagine it, Rigby," he spoke while dramatically throwing his arms in the air, "A fresh start. No more scraping for food and sleeping in bars booths. We can finally have a somewhat normal life. Our troubles will be gone."

"I don't know, dude. Do you really think things are going get be better? I mean, I don't even think we can even _keep _this job let alone turn our lives around with it," I said meeting his eyes.

"We _are_ going to keep this job and we _are_ going to turn our lives around," I wanted to laugh at how idiotic the statement sounded, but I could tell he was dead serious.

We layed on our sides, staring at each other, fixated on each other, still. Then Mordecai broke the silence.

"I'm sick of not being able to feed you," he reached out and touched my stomach which had been empty for days now, "I'm sick of not being able to buy you knew clothes for months on end," he brushed his fingertips along my shabby, brown sweatshirt that I always wore, "I'm sick of not being able to give you a nice, warm bed at night," he pulled me next to his body and hugged me, "I'm fucking sick of not being able to give you what you deserve, Rigby," his voice quivered, but he regain his composure.

His deep blue eyes burned into my golden ones. I struggled to snap out of the trance his gaze held me in.

"Mordecai you are so wrong," I whispered and pulled him down into a kiss. It was slow and soft, but powerful and intense, "I'm alive because of you. Can't you see that without you I would have gotten myself killed on the streets a long fucking time ago."

"Well no more," he said matter-of-fact. This time he ignited the kiss. He grabbed on to my hips and pulled me even closer, if that was at all possible. Our lips move in perfect harmony.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too."

I string my fingers into his hair. It was getting long and the blue hair dye was starting to fade. It had been a long time since his last haircut, me too for that matter.

I was pushed out of my thought as we kissed again, but this time I felt the all too familiar feeling of his tongue running along mine. After breaking apart our foreheads connect and Mordecai brings his hand up to my check. He wipes away some dirt with his thumb.

"We need showers," he chuckled.

"Well let's go take one," I said as I pushed up into a sitting position, "Benson kind of acted like he wanted us to asap."

"Ok let's go." He sprang up from the ground and ran out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled as I followed him.

When I caught up to him, he stood looking into the small bathroom.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" I asked glancing up, wondering why he hesitated to walk in.

"Rigby, I don't think we should shower together."

"What!? We always shower together!" I shrieked, getting upset. I didn't like change, especially not a change that stopped me from getting my Mordecai fix.

"I know, dude," he said in a hushed tone, looking around the hall making sure no one was around, "but if we want to keep our relationship on the down low then we can't be seen wet and naked together. We can't loses these jobs, man."

"Fine." I grumbled but reluctantly backed down, understanding the situation just hoping it wouldn't always be like this, "But I'm going first!"

"No, I'm going first."

"No, I'm going first!"

"Let's play punches for it," he offered with a sly grin.

"Damn you Mordecai, you always win that dumbass game!" I shouted.

"1,"

"No!"

"2,"

"Mordecai, I said no!"

"3,"

"Ugh! Fine!" I then proceeded to slam my fist into his arm with all my strength in my fit of rage. He didn't even flinch.

I heard a snicker before I received a punch in my bicep caused me to whimper.

"I win!" The bluenette cheered enthusiastically and pushed past me to the shower.

"Stop talking!"

Still laughing, he blow me a kiss and then slammed the door in my pissed off face.

"I'll be done in a minute," he called over the running water.

I mumbled something incoherent then walked away. I was about to go back into our new room when I had the sudden urge to go explore the new house. I headed down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen.

Seeing the pearly, white cabinets and huge fridge reminded me about my stomach that was currently eating away at itself. I quickly scurried over to the counter and bounced up. I ripped the doors open and my breath hitched as I bestowed a mountain of junk food. It was marvelous.

I wasted no time in grabbing a chip bag and devouring its content.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" boomed a voice behind me. It scared me so bad I fell off the table and meet the floor.

Moaning in pain, I opened my eyes only to be face to face with a greasy, fat kid hovering over me. I instantly scrambled to get out from under him. He appeared hostile and angry. His eye were bloodshot like he was high and his clothes were filthy. I didn't like the looks of this guy and there I was alone with no Mordecai. No protection.

"Fucktard I asked you a question! Who are you!? Why the hell are you here!? What the fuck were you doing!?" he screamed again, getting closer to my balled up form still on the ground.

I couldn't make my mouth move. I was overcome with terror and didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't take this kid. He continued getting closer and closer until he was right on me again. The grease ball hoisted me up by the throat and pinned me up against the wall. Acting on an instinctive impulse I screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"MORDECAI!"

In seconds the door of the kitchen was slammed open and in the doorway stood Mordecai. His hair was dripping wet and a towel was around his waist, but the fact his eye's looked like they were ready to kill more than made up for that. The fat kid and I both shivered at the dark, low, and enraged tone my boyfriend spoke in.

"Drop. Him. Now!" I was immediately released and dropped to the floor. I coughed violently as I desperately tried to replenish my air supply.

Mordecai walked forward slowly, stepping in front of me. The fatass hustled back. The bluenette could be very intimidating when needed.

"Y-you two better get out of here o-or I'm calling the cops," the kid spit out.

"Dude, calm your shit, we work here," Mordecai said, "Didn't the boss tell you."

Tubbs looked confused but then something clicked in his brain, "Oh so you two are the new workers."

God this guys was dumb, probably from all the weed he smoked in high school.

"Well now you know," I said as Mordecai helped me up. We both glared at him.

"Ugh… well then, sorry, for ya know… that," he said, awkwardly laughing a bit, "I honestly thought he was an intruder," pointing towards me.

"It's cool, man, just don't let it happen again," Mordecai stated, "Anyways I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby."

"Muscle Man,"

I watched the two of them shake hands. Muscle Man didn't even bat an eye at me which didn't bother me at all. I could tell he didn't like me much and I sure as hell didn't like him.

"Ok well, I have to go, catch you two later," and with that he sped out the back door. I was happy he was gone.

Mordecai then turned towards me, "Hey, you good."

"Yeah."

"Ok," he sighed in relief, "God when I heard you scream and he had you by the neck… jesus," he continued as he walked over to the still open cabret and pulled out some poptarts. He throw them on the table centered in the middle of the room.

"Eat up then you can go take a shower. We are going furniture shopping after."

"You need to eat, too," I remarked while walking over and sat into the chair next to him, "and thanks for the save."

He tugged me to his side and kissed my brown hair.

"No problem and don't worry I'll eat," he chuckled and for the next five minutes we chewed on our poptarts in a comfortable silence.

Maybe things were starting to look up.


	2. New

**New**

Mordecai's POV:

"How about this one, Rigby?" I asked, pressing my hand on to the mattress, "It's not too bad."

"I don't want that one," the shorter one snapped, his arms crossed and his face pouting.

"Dude, stop being so fucking difficult," I snapped back.

"I'm not being difficult!"

"You're totally being difficult," I retort in monotone.

"I just don't like _any_ of them, Mordecai," he mumbled.

"We are literally in this huge, ass store _surrounded_ by at least a hundred beds and you can't find one that you even mildly enjoy," I state hoping that if I vocalize his stupidity he might realize it.

Still he continued to stand with his eyes closed, lips perched, and arms crossed, a clear indication he wasn't budging on this matter.

"_Unbelievable,_" I breathed.

"Are you finding everything alright, sir?" I turned to see a store employee behind me. His teenage face brimming with acne and a pissed off look.

"No I think we are f-" I began before Rigby thrust himself in between the me and the salesman.

"Wait!" Rigby screamed, his brown hair bouncing around as he throws his arms up on to the kids shoulders.

The kid was taken back by Rigby's forwardness and honestly I was a little, too. Usually Rigby _hated_ strangers. Any kind of interaction with new people made him go shy and introverted. How many countless time would I have to order for him in restaurants or go get him a refill at the movie because he just could not stand talking to people he didn't know. So for him to be clinging to a worker in the middle of an Art Van was as out of character. This lead me to only one explanation. He wanted something.

"Can I h-help you sir?" said 'Colin', as it read on his name tag. He was trying to prey my boyfriend's death grip from his body with little success. The poor kid's self control was already diminishing.

"Yeah you can, matter-of-fact!" Rigby announced, "That!" the brunette jabbed his pointer finger in the direction of the corner of the room occupied by a clearances bin with a small trambileno resting besides it.

"The clearances bin?" Colin asked with clear annoyance.

"No, not the clearances bin, you dumbass!" Rigby cried angrily, "The _trampoline!_"

Colin scowled at him not knowing what the fuck the spastic brunette wanted him to do, so I believed it was a good time to step in and help.

"He wants to know how much the trampoline costs," I said reading Rigby like a book. I turned my attention to my boyfriend as pulling him off the pissy worker and into our own converation, "Really Rigby, a trampoline. You need a _bed_."

He sent a fiery glare up at me. "I am _not_ sleeping in any bed unless it's with you, know shut the fuck up while I buy myself a sweet ass trampoline," he looked back at Colin, "So how much, dude?"

"I don't know, like 50!" he yelled.

"That's too much!" Rigby argued, "It's in the clearance bin!"

"Actually it's just besides th-" the teen snarled before Rigby cut him off.

"Close enough! We will pay 20 for it," the short, brown haired 23 year old declared.

"Fine!" Colin screamed, giving up and now just wanting us to get out of his hair, "Anything else!"

"Um well," I started. The teen shot me the most enraged look I think I have ever seen. "Um, could we also get this bed." I pointed to the one closest to us. It was cheap and small but that would have to do for now.

"Fine! I will send one to the checkout! Have a nice day!" the kid replied through clenched teeth then stomped away.

"Are we really that irritating?" Rigby be asked as we watched him march away.

"_Your_ that irritating. You were hanging all over that guy!" I screeched.

"Oh is someone jealous?" he teased, batting his lashes. I rolled my eyes again and we chuckled.

"Come on you little shit. Let's pay and get the fuck out of here," I said grabbing his hand and pulled us towards the front of the store.

*Outside 10 minutes later*

"Do you really think that mattress is going to hold," Rigby asked sticking his head out the side of the golf cart (which Benson had let us brow) and looking up at the giant, white rectangle I had not so skillfully strapped to the ceiling.

I pulled him back onto his seat. I didn't trust him to not fall out head first. Thankfully, not putting up a fight, he laid back and sucked happily on the soda I had bought him with his new trampoline in his lap.

"Ya, I'm sure it'll be fine," I replied to his earlier question, but decide to drive a little slower to decrease the changes of the thing flipping off into the street.

"What are you going to do about a bed frame?"

"This old guy who works at the park told me not to worry about it and that he had two we could use," then I remembered my boyfriend's new alternative to a bed, "I guess I'm going to tell him we will only be needing one," I snickered, "Anyways he was super nice and dude I shit you not his biceps were the size of your head. I think his name was Skips."

I look over to see Rigby starting off into space.

"HEY!" he jumped half out of his skin and almost dropped his drink, "Way to pay attention, dick!"

"Haha you know you love me," he leaned in for a kiss and I mimicked the action, but turned my head at the last minute so he got a mouth full of my cheek.

"You fucking flirt," he grumbled while my face was graced with a shit eating grin.

We pulled up to the house only moments after. That Skips guy appeared out of nowhere again and helped us, scratch that, helped _me_ move the mattress upstairs.

Rigby stood by and drank his soda. Grant it, if my vertically changed lover had tried to help he probably would have gotten crashed.

For the next few hours, left with nothing to do, me and Rigby explored the grounds. We ran around the lake docks. We walked through the creepy ass woods. We made out in the bushes. It was a pretty fun and relaxing time, something the two of us hadn't had in a while.

As the sun began to slow crawl back behind the horizon and the sky started to dim, we made our way back. After snatching as much food as we could hold from the kitchen the two of us concluded our day in the comfort of our new room.

"This was a good day," Rigby stated as he stuffed his mouth full of chips.

He was seated in my lap, my head resting atop his. I kissed his chestnut locks, that were clean in what felt like the first time for years.

"Couldn't agree more," I responded. He twisted his head up and our lips connected. Tongues swirling slow and lovingly. My arms encircled his waist, feeling my way up his rib cage. He did a 180 and we then found ourselves face to face, chest to chest… groin to groin.

Rigby went right for my neck, devouring my collarbone. His many black ear piercings brushed up against my jaw line. God how I wanted to take him right there, but I _had_ to restrain myself. We could not get caught. We could _not_ lose another job.

"Rigby we can't," I whisper. He doesn't stop. "Rigby, please we can't-" the little brunette, knowing just how to silence me, rolled his hips against my already forming bulge. I moaned and he smirked, pleased with his newly acquired control.

Words cannot express how much it hurt having to end what could have been a love making section. We hadn't been intimate in quite a while and both craved a release. The disappointment and pain in Rigby's eyes hit me hard as I shook him off my person.

"I'm sorry," I said in a hushed tone, then easily scooped him up off the bed, bridal style.

"So you really aren't going to let me sleep with you anymore," he wasn't asking, he was stating fact.

"You know I don't want it to be like this either, dude, but we _really _fucking need this job. Just think of what would happen is someone happens to come in here in the morning and see us cuddling in bed or worse. We would be done for and back out on the streets." I said hating the undeniable truth.

We came here needing a new start and being gay just didn't seem to fit into the equation.

I lowered him onto the small trampoline and pecked his waiting lips. Then I made, what seemed like a mile long trip back over to my bed.

Morning would not come soon enough.

**Review! Tell me what you think (no hate pleeeeease)**


End file.
